One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure herein are directed toward a carbazole compound, a material for use in an organic electroluminescent device, and an organic electroluminescent device.
Recently, organic electroluminescent (EL) displays have been actively developed. In addition, organic electroluminescent devices, which are self-emitting devices used in organic electroluminescent displays, have also been actively developed.
An example structure of an organic electroluminescent device includes an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode that are successively laminated (e.g., in the stated order). In such organic electroluminescent device, holes and electrons, respectively injected from an anode and cathode, are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons, and afterwards, light is emitted when the generated excitons are transited to the ground state.
To improve the performance of organic electroluminescent devices, various compounds are being investigated as a material to be used in each lamination layer (e.g., in each of the layers included in the example structure of an organic electroluminescent device described above). For example, a carbazole compound which may be used as a hole transport material in an organic electroluminescent device has been previously described.
However, an organic electroluminescent device which uses the previously described carbazole compound may exhibit insufficient emission efficiency.